


Traitor

by Aluxra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Violence, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: Secret relationship that becomes not so secret





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Posted:](http://aluxra.tumblr.com/post/152876263212/hi-heard-you-re-taking-promps-can-a-ask-for-a) Nov 8th, 2016
> 
> Prompt: Reaper76 where they have a secret relationship post-recall where Reaper (who they don't know is Gabriel) is working undercover in talon and the new Overwatch find out and they think 76 is a traitor
> 
> Obviously written before the news was revealed that McCree would recognise Reaper as Gabriel, but I'm also pretty sure it was confirmed that no one currently knew Gabriel was Reaper except Ana and Soldier so, you know, what is canon?
> 
> Enjoy xxx

Jack slunk into his room, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair by his desk. He didn’t quite manage it, one side falling from the back and leaving it lopsided. He ignored it, kicking his boots off as he sank onto the mattress, staring at nothing in particular in the dim light. He huffed, stifling a yawn as he unclipped his visor and let it clatter against the bedside table, and swung his legs up onto the bed, stretching out and throwing an arm over his eyes.

He sighed, listening to the quiet in the room, the open window providing background white noise of the ocean lapping at the beach below the Watchpoint, the last few errant gulls squawking as they flew back to their cliff side roosts. The cool breeze filtered in, brushing his skin, but it couldn’t hide the tell tale silken caress of the soft, shadowy wisps curling around his outstretched arm.

He flexed his fingers as the wisps became a solid weight, long, taloned fingers curling around his wrist as warm lips pressed against his bruised knuckles.

‘Gabe.’

‘Hmm?’ Gabriel hummed as he turned Jack’s arm over, kissing his palm, then the inside of his wrist.

‘Gabe.’ Jack kept his free arm covering his eyes, drawing in a deep breath when Gabe gripped his elbow, making his way higher up his arm, over the bruises and scrapes that were slowly fading after only a day.

‘What?’ Gabriel asked innocently between kisses. ‘I missed you,  _mi amor_.’

‘We saw each other less than a day ago,’ Jack replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

‘You know that’s not the same,’ Gabriel murmured against his shoulder.

‘Although, I don’t mind adding a few extra marks,’ he added, the point of his fangs trailing over Jack’s skin. Jack pulled his arm away from his eyes just as Gabriel released his wrist and snatched the other one, pinning his hand against the pillow. Shadows swirled until Gabriel re-formed above him, settling his weight over Jack’s hips as he loomed. His face was hidden in deep shadows, the hood appearing to hold nothing except empty depths of blackness. Jack stared into the abyss, trying to see warm, dark brown eyes, the curve of the full lips that kissed him so sweetly. He saw nothing, Gabriel hiding his face still even without the mask.

Jack’s free hand curled around Gabriel’s bicep as clawed fingers skirted the hem of his tank top, slipping underneath and dragging long, slow lines down Jack’s abdomen. Hot, supple skin yielded underneath wicked claws, the solid muscle beneath tensing as Jack sucked in a breath, pulling back from Gabriel’s touch.

‘Careful,’ he breathed, swallowing thickly. Gabriel leaned in close, almost folding himself over to nuzzle at Jack’s neck, nipping the delicate skin over the thumping pulse, soothing the reddening skin with the tip of his tongue and the warmth of his lips. His hand slid higher under his top, scratching at his sternum before tracing the curve of Jack’s pectoral muscle, claw tips trailing up and around towards his nipple.

Jack jumped under him, growling.

‘Gabe!’

‘What?’ Gabriel asked, grinning against Jack’s skin. ‘Don’t you trust me,  _hermoso_?’

‘You’re pushing it,’ Jack said, hissing as a nip at his neck was coupled with a pinch under his tank top, and he slid his hand down to grip Gabriel’s wrist, making him pause. He turned his head, trying to see the abyss where Gabriel’s face should be, but Gabriel kept close to him, burying his face in the crook of Jack’s neck. Jack could feel the contours of his face - his sharp cheekbones and his broad forehead, his nose nuzzling under Jack’s ear.

‘You like it when I push,’ Gabriel murmured, his breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. ‘Half my marks from earlier are already gone.’

Jack shivered, his fingers tightening around Gabriel’s wrist, before they relaxed, his hand sliding up to cup the back of Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel froze, his breath caressing Jack’s neck as Jack’s eyes slid shut.

‘Your mark on me never goes away,’ he said quietly. Gabriel said nothing, letting Jack hold him for several long, slow heartbeats, when a grating burst of low buzzing made them both jump, looking over at the side table where Jack’s comm flashed red with an incoming call.

He sighed, releasing Gabriel’s neck and reaching for it. ‘That’s probably Winston cracking the “code” you gave me.’

Gabriel wrapped his fist around Jack’s as he grabbed the comm, stopping him.

‘They can send it in a text, and you already know what it says,’ Gabriel argued, burying his face in Jack’s neck again.

‘I can’t just not answer.’

‘Pretend you’re asleep. You’re old, they’d believe you fell asleep this early.’

‘Oh, fuck you.’

Jack felt Gabriel grin, his grip insistent as he shook the comm free from Jack’s hand. ‘You’re not going anywhere, boy scout. You’re  _mine_.’

‘You really need to work on your pillow talk,’ Jack drawled. Gabe chuckled, straightening up and looking down at Jack.

‘Maybe you can help me with that - I have some time to  _kill_ ,’ he purred, and Jack rolled his eyes.

‘I can’t wait to hear what you pull out next, maybe something about your double shotguns.’

‘No, I’m just happy to see you.’

Jack laughed, shaking his head and looked up at the ceiling. His smile faltered as thoughts crept back.

‘I wish it didn’t have to be like this,’ he whispered. ‘You shouldn’t have to hide. You should be home.’

Gabriel was silent for a moment, stilling above Jack.

‘ _Boy scout_ ,’ he sighed, threading his fingers through Jack’s where it pressed against the pillow. ‘Idealistic even now; you know it can’t be like your rose tinted dreams, not until Talon is dismantled, even after… we can’t go back, we can’t change the rules of the game, we just work them enough to win, and sometimes that means playing the long game.’

‘I know,’ Jack replied, closing his eyes with a sigh. ‘Still, you shouldn’t have to keep your identity a secret. The kids would –’

‘The “kids” aren’t kids, anymore, and would let their emotions get in the way,’ Gabriel argued, pulling back and shaking his head. ‘Keep it simple, keep it between us.’

Jack sighed after a moment, nodding. ‘Gabe–’

Jack’s door slammed open, and Gabriel reared up and turned to stare at the figure silhouetted from the light in the hall, the barrel of the gun in their hand glinting as it rose from their side, aimed at Gabriel’s head.

‘Jack, stay down!’ McCree yelled as three shots exploded across the bedroom and embedded in the wall above Jack’s head. Smoke billowed across the floor, barrelling towards McCree and knocking him into the hallway. Jack leapt from his bed, stumbling when he got caught in the bedcovers, and he kicked them off with a snarl, charging after them.

‘McCree! Stand  _down_!’ he yelled over the gunfire, ducking when a bullet ricocheted off the wall close to his head. McCree and Gabriel ignored him as McCree pushed Gabriel back, trading shots with thunderous claps that echoed down the hall.

‘McCree!’ Jack yelled again, falling on deaf ears as Gabriel disintegrated into smoke and shot down the closest stairwell, a dark comet trailing a long tail of twisting, swirling shadows. McCree followed him, and Jack followed McCree, their footsteps pounding on the cold, hard steps as they sped down the floors.

‘McCree!  _Stop_!’

They careened through the main doors to the ground floor, skidding to a halt at the sight of Gabriel, fully corporeal, his face once adorned by his mask, surrounded by Overwatch Agents: Hana blocked the door with her bright pink MEKA, while Lucio and Hanzo stationed in the higher walkways, their weapons targeted on Gabriel. Genji and Zenyatta flanked Gabriel on the left, while Tracer hung right, inching closer; Gabriel eyed them all, tilting his head to assess each of them before his gaze fell on Jack.

Jack shook his head minutely, silently pleading.

Gabriel reached into the shadows of his cloak –

Hanzo drew back his bowstring –

Hana charged her fusion cannons –

McCree raised Peacekeeper –

Jack shot forward, slamming his hand down on McCree’s arm, knocking off his shot and crashed into his side, sending them both flying as the room exploded in a thunderous quake, the roar of dragons rumbling over the rapid fire of fusion canons and shotguns, the pulse of the sonic amplifier warping the windows and making them shake. Jack braced himself through the onslaught, the room going dark and falling silent as the iridescent light of the dragons faded into the night.

The emergency generators rumbled into life; the lights flickered on, revealing the torn apart room around the agents. Gabriel was nowhere in sight, the doors hanging open into the empty, quiet night.

Jack heaved himself to his feet, an arm wrapped around his side where McCree’s elbow had slammed into his ribs: McCree got to his feet beside him, turning on him with a glare and a snarl.

‘You got something t’say about what jus’ happened, Jack?’ he demanded, holstering Peacekeeper.

‘I don’t answer to you,’ Jack replied sharply, meeting his glare with a scowl of his own. ‘What the hell were you thinking, to come barrelling into my room?’

McCree’s snarl twisted, and he raised his comm up to show Jack.

‘You opened the call, I hear Reaper making threats to kill you,’ he replied, pocketing it again. ‘I warn the others, come running to stop him shooting you dead where you lie, see him leering over you–’

‘Although,’ he added, grabbing Jack’s chin and turning his head to reveal the bright red mark Jack knows adorns his neck where Gabriel had nipped him, ‘I’m starting to think you didn’t mind him there.’

Jack smacked his hand away, more forcefully than he intended. The slap was deafening in the silence, the weight of the surrounding gazes falling heavy on him.

‘I don’t answer to you,’ he repeated.

‘The  _hell_  you don’t,’ McCree snapped. ‘The hell you get to keep secrets and deal under the table! That’s what sent us all up the creek in the first fucking place! And you want to do the whole damn thing all over again?’

‘You don’t know anything about what happened!’ Jack snarled. ‘You still don’t!’

‘No, because the pair of you made god _damn_  sure to take as much as you could to your graves. God  _damn it_ , you left us! You left  _all_ of us, clutching at straws trying to figure out all the answers when shit landed on us! Except whoops, you’re back from the dead now, and it looks like you brought everything back with you.’

‘You think I’m crooked?’ Jack demanded. ‘Is that what you’re saying, McCree?’

‘You tell me, or are you gonna keep pissing on us and call it rain, Jack?’

‘Watch it, McCree.’

‘Or what _, Strike Commander_? You don’t run the show, anymore:  _we_  don’t answer to  _you_.’

‘So, what are you gonna do?’ Jack challenged, looking around at the faces around him, suspicion and judgement painting each one. ‘You gonna lock me up? Kick me out? I can easily walk, I don’t have to stay.’

McCree fell silent, chewing on his cigarillo. Several long, tense seconds passed as they glared at each other, before Genji stepped forward, folding his arms across his chest.

‘There are holding cells still operational in the lower levels,’ he stated, eyeing Jack warily. ‘Until the others return from their missions, perhaps it would be wise if Commander Morrison were detained there, then perhaps we can decide the best course of action?’

McCree looked to Genji, then back to Jack, as if deciding whether he would resist or not. Jack flicked his hands up, holding them up in surrender.

McCree ground the end of his cigarillo between his teeth, before he nodded, and turned to Tracer. ‘Contact as many of the others as you can, get a status update and a rough estimate when they’re returning.’

‘Hanzo, Genji, escort Morrison down to the holding cells, then report to Lucio for any treatment you need,’ he ordered. ‘Lucio, make sure no one is about to kick the bucket.’

He looked at Jack one last time, sizing him up like he had dragged him in on the bottom of his boots, nodding towards the Shimada brothers. ‘Get him out of here.’

* * *

Jack stretched out on the narrow cot he had been provided in the glass-walled cell as much as he could, clasping his hands behind his head as he stared up into the darkness, playing the scene back in his mind, dissecting it and putting it back together: if the comm being answered accidentally was a fixed point that could not be changed, then he would have done everything the same. He would expect the same response from McCree every time, too, when the evidence against him was undeniably damning. He would’ve done the same, in his younger days.

He felt the shadows shift around him, and he turned onto his side, letting his hand hang off the mattress edge. Swirling, wispy tendrils of smoke curled up from under the bed and threaded through his fingers, a disembodied hand clasping his own, the soft pad of a thumb stroking the back of his hand soothingly.

‘Gabe?’ he whispered, his lips barely parting on the breath that carried the name, unsure if the security feed was still operational in the cells. The shadows squeezed his hand in answer, and Jack smiled.

‘You know, I was wrong,’ he murmured. ‘You made a good call with that deadlock kid.’

The hand squeezed his again, and Jack could almost feel the smugness permeating the dark.  _I told you so._

Jack huffed a laugh and closed his eyes, accepting the long night ahead of him, comforted by the warm presence with him in the cold cell.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://aluxra.tumblr.com)


End file.
